(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a lighting device having uninterruptible illumination and external power supply function, in which the lighting device is combined with an energy storing/discharging device thereby providing an uninterruptible illumination function and supplying uninterruptable AC or DC power to the exterior during power blackout, a controller assembly is integrated with an operation device, an external power supply interface device, an electric-driven lighting device, a public power and/or solar power and/or wind power generation source, and an energy storing/discharging device, thereby capable of providing the uninterruptible illumination function and supplying uninterruptable AC or DC power to the exterior during power blackout, thus the battery of an electric-driven carrier or the actuation battery of an engine carrier or the rechargeable battery of a portable electric device such as a mobile phone, camera, laptop or a rechargeable electric tool can be provided with electric power as the electric source for charging.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric charging device having an energy storing/discharging device for outputting electric power to the exterior is often installed on a roadside or public space or indoor space, a lighting device is often installed on a roadside or public space or indoor space as well, a conflict is often generated for the installation space for the above two; moreover, the street lamp or signal lamp, e.g. traffic signal lamp, of the public illumination at important location is usually required a power uninterruptible function, so an energy storing/discharging device and a charging control circuit shall be installed, what shall be addressed is that main components adopted in the above two are very much the same thereby cost being increased.